


Tutor

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Bad Parenting, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Homeschooling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Hermann's intelligence is sometimes a handicap in dealing with adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiumKingyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 times Hermann wasn't a monster + 1 he was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301929) by [curiumKingyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo). 



> 7 June 1998  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Soon to be home of the School of Hard Knocks! (July 2020) — Bubbles!!! -

Hermann waits in the dining room for Mrs Schroeter to return with Father.

After an eternity, they appear; Mrs Schroeter's eyes fiery and Father's lips pressed thin.

Hermann shrinks, focuses on his hands, balled in his lap.

They sit in the chairs across the table from his.

Even without looking, he can feel Father's glare on him.

„Your son, Doctor Gottlieb,“ snaps Mrs Schroeter, „is **completely** out of control. He speaks out of turn, does not listen properly, and even **corrects** me.“ She huffs. „He is the most **difficult** child with whom I have worked in thirty years.“

„I see,“ says Father, voice low and seething.

„Were I the type to use such language, I would call him a monster.“

Hermann barely controls a flinch, digs his fingernails into his palms.

„Please, accept my apologies for his behaviour. I will do my best to correct it.“

Mrs Schroeter sniffs.

Father sighs. „He has been impossible these last months. Since his mother ....“

Hermann risks lifting his head.

Mrs Schroeter pats Father's hand—

His eyes flick to the spot.

—says, „Such a tragedy. It cannot be easy raising four children as a single father.“

Father shrugs. „I make do.“

„That is very brave of you, but I wonder if, perhaps, a boarding school for this one might ease your burden.“

„It's doubtful an outside school would improve Hermann's attitude. If he behaves this way in my home, I can hardly imagine what he'd get up to elsewhere.“

„True, true,“ she murmurs. „There are so many rules restricting discipline these days.“

Hermann's stomach drops and his side aches.

Father inclines his head.

„Well, I am **certain** you'll find a way to manage him, Doctor Gottlieb.“

„I assure you I will.“

Hermann digs his nails deeper.

„Good, good.“ Mrs Schroeter stands. „Hopefully the next one will not be as troublesome.“

„I share that hope.“ Father pushes up. „Please, allow me to accompany you to your car.“

„Certainly, Doctor.“

As they head to the doorway, Father scowls over his shoulder at Hermann before vanishing around a corner.

Hermann swallows, carefully flattens his palms against his trousers, and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Brian Yap](https://www.flickr.com/photos/yewenyi/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/yewenyi/195057706/).
> 
> This is a very minimal rewrite, now that I look at it. All I really did was push some words around and define the setting a bit more.
> 
> So all the praise should go to [curiumKingyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo)!


End file.
